Fire Tornado
Fire Tornado (ファイアトルネード, Faia Torunēdo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"This shot appears as an intense fireball from out of the sky."'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Hepai En' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Hepai En' *'Fenikusu' *'Iwate' *'Gozan Sou' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Goushu Flare' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Giallo Topazio' *'Seita' *'Fenikusu' *'Iwate' *'Isaac Cesar' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Shin) *'Gouenji Masato' *'Okegawa Koremori' *'Seidou Dan' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Nagumo Haruya' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Shima Samonji' *'Maniwa Kento' *'Mika' *'Ganta' *'Techno' *'Muteki One' *'Kurorook' *'Kuroho' *'Aru' *'Tora' *'Band' *'Cinderella' *'Biju' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Om' *'Kuracchi' *'Mabi' *'Rolling' *'Seidou Dan' *'Remi Altava' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Tora' *'Okegawa Koremori' *'Sky 1' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Oishi' *'Muteki One' *'Psyche' *'Iroha' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'King Arthur' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Child Form) *'Niira Pheasun' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Gouenji Yuuka' (Child Form) *'Zatto' *'Kuracchi' *'Om' *'Mabi' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and Kai) *'Goushu Flare' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' Info Fire tornado was first used in Episode 2 when Endou had previously stop Teikoku's Death Zone by using God Hand. It scored against Genda making the score 20-1. This hissatsu has combined with many other hissatsus, including Dragon Crash, Twin Boost and The Phoenix which also makes the hissatsu more powerful. Info (GO) This move appeared in the GO game. In the anime, the hissatsu evolved into Fire Tornado DD and it was also used by two people. Usage The user jumps up and spins from left to right while their legs are surrounded by a fire vortex and the ball floats near them. When the user gets high enough, their body is already in a horizontal position and the fire gathers in their left foot. The user then sets the ball a blaze as they kick it forward. The ball is followed by a stream of fire. When used in the remastered version the fire that surrounds the feet are more 'sparkly' and the ball is covered with an energy orb. Gallery Fire_Tornado_in_the_first_game.png|Fire Tornado as seen in the first game. Fire_Tornado_scoring.png|Fire Tornado scoring. FireTornadoGO.PNG|Fire Tornado in the GO game. FireTornadoTCG.jpg|Fire Tornado in the TCG. Fire Tornado Manga.png|Fire Tornado in the manga. IG-11-010.jpg|Fire Tornado in the TCG (2). IGS-06-025.png|Fire Tornado and God Hand in the TCG. Slideshow Anime Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 2.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 4.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 5.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 7.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 9.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 10.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 11.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 13.PNG Video Anime Game Wii GO Game Anime (Youkai Watch) Trivia *In the manga when he faces Kidou in a duel and when Kidou is about to shoot using Dark Tornado, Gouenji uses Fire Tornado to block the shoot, but shoots it using his right foot instead of his normal left foot. *It is also the first hissatsu to be performed in another anime series other than Inazuma Eleven itself, as the protagonist of the anime series Youkai Watch, Amano Keita, is seen performing Fire Tornado in the second part of the fifth episode of the said series. **However, the name was altered to be "Fire Keita Tornado" in the Youkai Watch anime series instead of the original name. See Also *Fire Tornado DD *Fire Tornado TC Category:Fire Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block Category:Shoot Chain